Yukimura!
by Memoryloss
Summary: Going shopping with Yukimura? Think twice. Especially if you're Sanada, the guy who keeps yelling "Yukimura!" repeatedly like a broken record.


_**Yukimura!**_

"Ah, Sanada, it was nice of you to come with me to get groceries," said Yukimura, smiling happily.

"It is nothing," replied Sanada, reaching for a small bottle of chilli paste. He and Yukimura were at a supermarket, getting food items and perhaps some cooking utensils. Yukimura had been ill with a flu for the past week, and his body was still feeling quite weak. Although the buchou had tried his best to look in front of his friend, nothing could escape Sanada's sharp eyes.

"It is nothing." The blue-capped teenager merely kept a straight face and reached for a bottle of chilli paste on the top shelf, "well, anything else you need to get?"

"Oh yes! You reminded me," exclaimed Yukimura, clapping his hands together, "I want to get some Mint Chippies from the ice cream corner. Why don't you wait for me here? I won't be a minute."

"Wait, Yukimura! I'll go with you...and what is Mint Chippies anyway?" Sanada asked.

"It's mint ice cream with little chocolate chips in them, encased in a lovely brown waffle nutshell," replied Yukimura excitedly, "They're really delicious, you know. You should try them one day."

Sanada gave Yukimura a weird look. "No thanks. Anyway, you shouldn't be eating those chippy things or whatever they are. You're still unwell."

"Don't be a wet blanket, Sanada! Just eating two or three won't do any harm. **And** I'm not really unwell; I'm quite fine! **And,** it's called _Mint Chippies. _**And** I''ll be going now. Wait for me here!" And with that, the Rikkaidai buchou scooted off for his Mint Chippies before Sanada could protest.

And that's where the Yukimura-ing came in.

5 minutes later, Yukimura still wasn't back. Sanada smelt a rat immediately, and pushed the groceries trolley over to the ice-cream corner, but didn't see his friend. Where could he have gone? Suddenly, he spotted a flash of messy blue hair disappear into a corner at the far end of the supermarket, dropping some boxes. And they looked like the Mint Chippies ice cream boxes which were next to him. It _had_ to be. It_ must _be.

**"Yukimura!"** Sanada took a chance, abandoned the half-filled trolley and sprinted after the blue-haired guy, who had disappeared behind the detergent shelves. He accidentally kicked a few boxes lying on the floor with the words "MINT CHIPPIES" printed in big bold letters on the front. Great, it certainly _was_ Yukimura. What mischief was the buchou up to now?

As he ran towards the cashier point, the anxious teenager spotted Yukimura running towards the exit of the supermarket. Sanada gasped as he headed towards his friend.

"Yukimura!" he shouted as the shocked buchou quickly pushed his way out of the crowd. Sanada did the same, and just as he was about to reach Yukimura, the latter had a brainwave and made a mad grab for some packs of diapers beside him. Using his full force, he threw them at Sanada and quickly escaped, leaving Sanada to deal with the damage done by the diapers.

"Ugh - Yukimura!" Sanada yelled as the diapers blocked his view. He caught one pack of diapers and used it to defend himself from the rest of the packs which came flying towards him. Forgetting that he was still holding the unpaid diapers, he ran out of the supermarket, only to be stopped by the security alarm and some guards.

"Ahem, mister, what are you doing with the diapers? You're too old for them, you know." The first guard said gruffly.

"Hey, perhaps he does need them. After all, which teenager would steal a pack of diapers? They'd never do that - they'd lose their face, their pride and their freedom if they did that. Seems like you really need the diapers, kid," said the second guard, laughing.

Sanada's face turned red and he dropped the diapers, got to his heels and started running away from the supermarket before the guards could catch him. He hid behind a nearby dustbin and let out a quiet sigh, when he saw -

"Yukimura!" Sanada gasped in astonishment as he saw Yukimura playing some games in a nearby arcade. He immediately ran out from his hiding place, only to find that he had knocked into the two guards from earlier on.

"You! Cap-wearer! _STOP NOW IN THE NAME OF THE LAW!" _the first guard yelled, pulling out his identity card and giving chase. Sanada gasped and ran for his life, almost colliding into a pillar. He ran into the arcade, shouting out "Yukimura" at the top of his lungs. The surprised buchou's mouth dropped open and he too, started to run away from the car racing games. To experience the wrath of Sanada wasn't exactly something you would like for your birthday present, or when you were having fun.

Yukimura sprinted towards a music centre, where little kids were learning how to play instruments. He closed the door quickly behind him as he heard the heavy footsteps of his friend echo in his ears. Heaving a sigh of relief, he wiped his sweaty forehead as he turned around, noticing a small girl tugging at his pants.

"Are you my new music teacher, Mr Oshitari Yuushi?" she asked in her innocent voice.

Yukimura was stunned for awhile. Then, he put on the best show he could. Clearing his throat softly, a gave the girl a gentle smile and said, "of course, little girl. Now, lets start our lessons, shall we?"

"Of course. I polished my saxophone yesterday night until it shone! Look at it, you can see your face in it..."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

2 hours later, Sanada finally lost sight of the guards. He had stayed in the toilet for an hour, and had hidden in a recycle bin for another hour.

_'I guess I should be looking for Yukimura now,' _he thought, cautiously looking around. As he did so, he noticed his target skipping happily out of the shampoo shop, _with two bottles of Squeaky Clean do-it-yourself-scrub-scrub-shampoo-plus-conditioner shampoo._

The reaction was typical. Sanada screaming _Yukimura, _and Yukimura gasping and running off again. This time, a touch of "colour" had been added to the scene. Sanada fell down as he slipped on the shampoo. He tried to get up but skidded once he was up on both legs and collided into a glass window of a shoe shop. The customers were a little surprised by this, and the manager was very angry. Sanada knew better than to stay at the shampoo-area and quickly ran to the escalators.

Three hours later, Sanada managed to get himself out of the wretched mall, without Yukimura of course. He groaned as he got into a taxi and called Yukimura's cellphone for the 19th time since 10 minutes ago. Finally, there was an answer.

"Yukimura, what were you doing? In the end, we didn't get the groceries. And I nearly got sent to jail! Where are you right now?" he asked anxiously.

Yukimura seemed like he was in a pretty pleasant mood. "Ah, me? I got home 2 hours ago, Sanada, since the mall was quite boring. And em, well, _I couldn't find you."_

Sanada's eyes nearly popped out when he heard that. "WHAT?! I was trying to find you. Yuki - " **Click.**

"UGH! I _need_ to hound him tomorrow. What was this? I bet Niou asked him to do this to me. Stupid brat!" muttered the unhappy teenager as he reached into his pockets for his wallet. But it wasn't there, strangely.

Sanada's eyes widened.

_'Crap, where is my wallet?'_ he thought anxiously as he searched all his pockets frantically for his blue checkered wallet. There was no sign of it, though. Now this was it, how was he going to pay for his taxi fare? He must have dropped it when he was hiding in the recycle bin filled with plastic bags and plastic pipes!

The taxi driver eyed him suspciously. "Did you drop your wallet, sir?" he asked, with a tinge of frustration in his voice.

Sanada gulped.


End file.
